Dimension Defenders (Franchise)
Dimension Defenders is an action-adventure franchise that started back in 2010. Plot Season 1 The year is 2017, and the world is crime ridden. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 The year is 2018. Season 5 Season 6 The year is 2019. Season 7 Season 8 Main Characters Season 1 *Cayden Lindsay (Age: 15, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Blue, Hair Color: Blue, CV: Justin Briner) - the male lead of the series, group leader and the 121st holder of the Water Pendant. **Leopardo (Age: 1917, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Brown, Hair Color: Blue, CV: Vic Mignogna) - the warrior sealed within the Water Pendant. *Bart Lavigne (Age: 15, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Green, Hair Color: Green, CV: Micah Solusod) - class (sort of)loner, Cayden's foil and the 121st holder of the Nature Pendant. **Menoka (Age: 1912, Gender: Female, Eye Color: Red, Hair Color: Green, CV: Wendee Lee) - the warrior sealed within the Nature Pendant. *Lucas Soun (Age: 15, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Orange, Hair Color: Orange, CV: Clifford Chapin) - a good friend of Cayden, the intellect of the group and the 121st holder of the Earth Pendant. **Grizzel (Age: 1917, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Blue, Hair Color: Orange, CV: J. David Brimmer) - the warrior sealed within the Earth Pendant. *Corrina Idowu (Age: 15, Gender: Female, Eye Color: Purple, Hair Color: Purple, CV: Kira Buckland) - class (not literally)"queen" and the 121st holder of the Thunder Pendant. **Yiglo (Age: 1917, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Green, Hair Color: Purple, CV: James Carter Cathcart) - the warrior sealed within the Thunder Pendant. *Zoe Malhotra (Age: 15, Gender: Female, Eye Color: Yellow, Hair Color: Yellow, CV: Brittney Lee Harvey) - the female lead of the series and the 121st holder of the Air Pendant. **Cobrana (Age: 1912, Gender: Female, Eye Color: Pink, Hair Color: Yellow, CV: Teryl Rothery) - the warrior sealed within the Air Pendant. *Gordon Romero (Age: 15, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Red, Hair Color: Red, CV: Bryce Papenbrook) - class (sort of)bully and the 121st holder of the Fire Pendant. **Haoriso (Age: 1917, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Yellow, Hair Color: Red, CV: Michael McConnohie) - the warrior sealed within the Fire Pendant. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 *Anne (Age: 26, Gender: Female, Eye Color: Brown, Hair Color: Black, CV: Kara Edwards) *Caitlynn (Age: 26, Gender: Female, Eye Color: Blue, Hair Color: Yellow, CV: Monica Rial) *Selena (Age: 26, Gender: Female, Eye Color: Green, Hair Color: Red, CV: Jamie Marchi) Season 5 Supporting Characters Season 1 *Karin Okamura/Lindsay (Age: 40, Gender: Female, Eye Color: Blue, Hair Color: Blue, CV: Maggie Blue O'Hara) - Cayden's mother and the 119th holder of the Water Pendant. *Austin Lindsay (Age: 40, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Red, Hair Color: Red, CV: Wayne Grayson) - Cayden's father and the 119th holder of the Fire Pendant. *Codename Ketchup (Age: 34, Gender: Female, Eye Color: Brown, Hair Color: Brown, CV: Tara Sands) *Codename Mayo (Age: 34, Gender: Female, Eye Color: Blue, Hair Color: Yellow, CV: Carrie Keranen) Season 2 *? (Age: 40, Gender: Female, Eye Color: Green, Hair Color: Green, CV: Lisa Ortiz) - ? and the 119th holder of Nature Pendant. *? (Age: 40, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Orange, Hair Color: Orange, CV: Todd Haberkorn) - ? and the 119th holder of the Earth Pendant. *? (Age: 40, Gender: Female, Eye Color: Yellow, Hair Color: Yellow, CV: Laura Bailey) - ? and the 119th holder of Air Pendant. *? (Age: 40, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Purple, Hair Color: Purple, CV: Brad Swaile) - ? and the 119th holder of the Thunder Pendant. *Demetro (Age: 1918, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Yellow, Hair Color: Blue, CV: George Newbern) - the warrior sealed within the Birth Pendant and Xanatos's good brother. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Villains Season 1 *Sid Gorolowsky (Age: 20, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Red, Hair Color: White, CV: Ben Diskin) - the main antagonist of season 1. A former child prodigy, Sid had big dreams until a traumatic event happened in his childhood. Since then, he created inventions to steal the Pendants and conquer the universe. *Byron McKinzy (Age: ?, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Grey, Hair Color: Brown, CV: Patrick Seitz) - a prominent antagonist in season 1. *Dr. Noah Adams/D.N.A. (Age: ?, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Red, Hair Color: Bald, CV: Ted Lewis) - a prominent antagonist in season 1. Season 2 *Sam Bonanza (Age: 30, Gender: Feale, Eye Color: Purple, Hair Color: White, CV: Kate Higgins) - the main antagonist of season 2. *? (Age: 55, Gender: Male, Eye Color: ?, Hair Color: ?, CV: Steven Blum) - a prominent antagonist in season 2. *Jolly (Age: 5, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Hazel, Fur Color: Black and White, CV: Justin Cook) - a prominent antagonist in season 2. a super intelligent Zebra who desires revenge against mankind for harming and destroying several animal species. he later sees the good in mankind and tries his best to bring co-existence between them. *Xanatos (Age: 1919, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Red, Hair Color: Black, CV: Charlie Adler) - the warrior sealed within the Death Pendant and Demetro's evil brother. Season 3 *The Grim Reaper (Age: Unknown, Gender: Depends, Eye Color: Unknown, Hair Color: Unknown, CV: Maggie Blue O'Hara/Derek Stephen Prince) - the main antagonist of season 3. **Kronos (Age: 1920, Gender: Male, Eye Color: White, Hair Color: Pink, CV: Derek Stephen Prince) - the true antagonist of season 3 and the warrior sealed within the Time Pendant. Season 4 *Krilgazz (Age: 1000, Gender: Male, Eye Color: Red, Hair Color: Green, CV: Frank Welker) - the main antagonist of seasons 4 and 5. Season 5 Category:Wazzupguys's Ideas Category:Franchises Category:Franchise Category:Comics Category:TV Series Category:Movies Category:Video games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Category:2012